Cherub Rock
by IAMSORRY
Summary: Clare doesn't wear underwear to school and decides to have some fun with Eli. Eclare. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**This takes place sometime in season 12. Might be a little OOC. I had to write this because I'm so depressed about Eclare right now. **

**Please let me know what you think and if there are any spelling/grammatical errors. Thanks!**

**I might also write about Clare and Eli when she was in the hospital. **

**Also, sorry if it sucks. **

* * *

Clare was sitting in her science class laughing to herself about the fact that she Clare Edwards wasn't wearing any underwear. It's not like she was one of those girls who purposely didn't wear any underwear. She had just forgotten to do her laundry the night before and had woken up later than usual this morning so she just decided to go without. It wasn't that bad, she was wearing pants after all. She laughed to herself once more when she thought of how Eli would react if he knew. They had just recently started being sexual below the waist so Clare decided she would use this unique opportunity to tease Eli a little bit.

"Clare, hello? The last bell just rang," Adam said as he nudged her shoulder.

The two friends exited their classroom and walked over to Eli who was already waiting by Clare's locker. Clare and Eli shared a kiss that lasted a little longer than usual and Adam looked around awkwardly.

"Okay you two are grossing me out as usual. I'd rather go home and listen to my mom bitch about Drew for the entire weekend. See ya later," Adam deadpanned and walked away.

"So what do you want to do today my beautiful girlfriend?," Eli asked while still chuckling at what Adam said.

"I don't know. Anything is good I guess," Clare responded seeming a little shy.

Clare knew she couldn't lose her courage. She just had to go for this.

"Do you want to know a secret?," Clare asked with a coy look on her face.

"I always want to know a secret from you," Eli said with a smirk on his face.

Clare leaned up to Eli's ear and in the sexiest voice she could, whispered, "I haven't been wearing any underwear all day today."

Clare was a bit nervous as she pulled back but she was also confident that they were comfortable enough with each other that it could be fun to be a little kinky sometimes. She also knew Eli would be nothing but ecstatic. When she looked at Eli she had to laugh at his slack jaw and the look of half shock and half lust on his face.

After staring at Clare for a couple of seconds Eli leaned into her and whispered into her ear with a voice so sexy it made Clare's knees go weak, "What should we do about that?"

Clare responded with a simple, "Whatever you want."

* * *

The drive to Eli's house from school was the fastest it had ever been but it felt like hours before they were stumbling through the front door and up the stairs all moaning sloppy kisses and grabbing hands.

They crashed through Eli's bedroom door and Eli moaned, "God Clare just the thought of you sitting in class like that all day makes me feel like I'm going to lose it."

"In a good way I hope," moaned Clare as she pushed Eli back against his door slamming it shut in the process. She pulled her shirt off first and then effortlessly ripped Eli's over his head. She started to kiss down his torso towards the button on his jeans but Eli stopped her and started to walk her backward across the room all while unclasping her bra and letting it drop to the floor.

He leaned Clare down on the bed and practically growled, "I need to taste you right now."

Clare loved when Eli talked dirty to her and she gasped when he abruptly lifted her hips and ripped her jeans off with one quick pull. He leaned over her as he sucked on her breasts and purposely teased her as he slowly licked and bit his way down her body. When he reached the spot just below her bellybutton her stopped to leave a mark on her skin.

When Clare couldn't take it anymore she practically yelled out, "Eli please, now!"

Clare never thought she would have gone from being the girl set on waiting for marriage to have sex to practically screaming at her boyfriend to give her an orgasm.

Eli smirked at Clare and said, " I love how much you want me" and after he slipped two fingers inside of her he said, "and how wet you get for me."

When Eli finally moved his tongue over her in the most amazing way Clare couldn't control her hips from rising up off the bed. Eli tried to hold her still but it wasn't long before she arched her hips all the way off the bed and came as she moaned Eli's name over and over again.

Eli wiped his face off with his hand and stood up next to his bed to take his pants and boxers off. As he laid down on the bed next to Clare he pulled her leg over his hip and they kissed awhile before Clare took Eli into her hand and started to stroke him. Right as Eli felt like he was about to explode Clare traveled down his body and took him into her mouth.

Eli was already so close. "God Clare you have to stop now or I'm going to cum in your mouth."

Clare took Eli out of her mouth and stroked him until he moaned her name as he came.

They both cleaned themselves off with a dirty shirt that was on Eli's floor and then snuggled under the blankets together totally exhausted.

"Clare?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, and you should not wear underwear to school often."

"Only if you promise it will always be this good."

"Always."


End file.
